Higurashi no naku koro ni
by AmyElric
Summary: Un conjunto de drabbles dedicados a este grandioso anime. Es una secuela de lo que sucedió después del final de Higurashi no naku koro ni Kai. Contiene spoilers del anime y manga.
1. Higurashi no naku koro ni I

El sonido que emitían las cigarras resonaba en los oídos de dos personas que caminaban tranquilamente por la villa de Hinamizawa, así como también el lloriqueo atravesaba el bosque de la pequeña villa.

Era una tarde transformándose en noche, con el Sol que emitía anaranjados y brillantes destellos a sus espectadores, tiñendo el cielo y sus nubes, brindando un maravilloso y único espectáculo para cualquiera que estuviese observando. Ese era la tranquila tarde que abrazaba a una villa tan serena como Hinamizawa.

Observando la puesta mientras caminaban despacio estaban la chica femenina, linda e inteligente, al igual que su hermana, la peliverde Shion Sonozaki. Sus manos reposaban sobre una silla de ruedas, empujándola suavemente. En esta, reposaba el cuerpo del rubio hermano de Satoko, Houjou Satoshi.

Hacía ya un mes desde que juntos, todos decidieron vencer al destino, derrotando a la mente maestra de algunas desgracias de Hinamizawa, Takano Miyo. Todos sus amigos –según Shion- estaban disfrutando cada momento, ahora que sabían muy bien que la vida es sólo una. Ella estaba aliviada por haber acabado parte de la pesadilla de no tener en sus brazos a Satoshi, aquel que era su mejor amigo. Hacía exactamente una semana que el amable doctor Irie dio la agradable y esperanzadora noticia que Satoshi al fin saldría de ese estado médico fatal, motivado por la horrible enfermedad del Síndrome de Hinamizawa. Ella pasaba cada uno de esos días desde que se enteró que su amado estaba con vida cuidándolo y protegiéndolo detrás de aquella ventanilla de vidrio la cual jugaba el papel de una cruel prisión, una barrera entre él y ella. Cada noche y no le importaba si se desvelara, velaba por la paz y tranquilidad de Satoshi. Se sentía tan aliviada de que estuviese vivo, de mantener al menos la esperanza que algún día, él podría levantar su mano con delicadeza para acariciarle gentilmente la cabeza de Shion. Llegó a amarlo tanto, que incluso dejó de odiar profundamente a su hermana pequeña, la consentida y juguetona Satoko Houjou, gracias a la promesa que hizo. Aquella promesa, incluso hizo que su corazón se balancease entre el peso de la seguridad de no odiarla y por otro lado. La responsabilidad que conlleva proteger de ella. Pero a la vez, se sentía confundida y preocupada por Satoshi, al verse la posibilidad, como dijo el Dr. Irie, que Satoshi perdiera la habilidad de hablar por siempre. Tenía miedo del abismo en el cual estaba a punto de caer Satoshi, tenía miedo que a pesar de los cuidados y el amor que brindaba ella, él perdiera las ganas de vivir.

- ¿No es linda la puesta de Sol? –preguntó ella sin muchas esperanzas de que su acompañante contestara-

- Sí -musitó el rubio sin cambiar la expresión de su mirada-

- Todos los días en los que no estuviste a mi lado yo siempre contemplaba la puesta de Sol... Eso me recordaba tu rostro y tu voz -recordaba con cierta alegría y tristeza a la vez la peliverde- Me daban esperanzas muy en el fondo de mi corazón que tú no habías muerto.

- Sí -musitó nuevamente sin cambiar la inexpresividad en su rostro-

- Me alegro de haberte encontrado, Satoshi-kun -dijo Shion mientras sonreía- ¿Recuerdas la primera vez que nos vimos? Acariciaste mi cabeza con suavidad y cariño -recordaba divertida-

- Sí -replicó insistentemente-

- Ese día supe de alguna manera que me iba a enamorar de tí. Eres tan dulce, perseverante, tierno y protector con la gente... Nunca encontraría a alguien así.

- Gracias -dijo con cierto tono expresivo y una indistinguible y suave sonrisa en su rostro-

- No. Gracias a tí. Tú has cambiado mi vida, mi todo. Eres mi mundo, Satoshi-kun. Jamás te dejaré -dijo la Sonozaki mientras cerraba los ojos- Prometo estar contigo en las adversidades y en la enfermedad, así como en tu tristeza y en tus alegrías.

- Tú también lo eres para mí -dijo en voz baja provocando que Shion detuviese la silla de ruedas, incrédula-

- En... ¿en serio? -preguntó perpleja-

- Sí -contestó con cierta idea en su mente antes de hacer una breve pausa-

- Shion... -llamó con voz ronca el rubio-

- ¿Dime?

- ¿Podrías agacharte delante mío? -pedía-

- S...sí -replicaba algo confusa-

Shion ahora se trasladó delante de Satoshi, arrodillándose y pensando confusa el porqué le habría pedido eso. Mantenía sus verdes ojos puestos en los ojos de Satoshi, esperando a que el rubio perpetuara alguna acción. Vió como Satoshi levantaba débilemente su mano y la colocaba encima de su cabeza, acariciándola y haciéndola sentir bien.

- Yo también me alegro de haberte conocido, Shion -dijo mientras sonreía-

Shion jamás olvidaría esa expresión en su rostro. Sabía que aunque algunas veces fuera algo inexpresivo, en el fondo de su corazón, Satoshi la amaba y no terminaba de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho por él.

Satoshi estaba realmente feliz. Al contrario de algunos enfermos con el Síndrome de Hinamizawa, no sentía culpabilidad, impotencia ni tristeza, pues sabía que el más grande tesoro y la muchacha más tierna y servicial que pudiese haber existido la tenía a su lado, a sabiendas que nunca lo iba a abandonar.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

Este es el primero de un conjunto de drabbles dedicados al anime de Higurashi no naku koro ni. Espero que les haya gustado n.n Próximamente subiré el siguiente.


	2. Higurashi no naku koro ni II

**Drabble No 2. (_Un poco antes del festival de Watanagashi)_**

**Higurashi no naku koro ni II  
**

·

·

·

_E_l sonido de las cigarras llorando de nuevo, resonaba por toda la villa de Hinamizawa

El sonido de las cigarras llorando de nuevo, resonaba por toda la villa de Hinamizawa. Era como si todas las cigarras tuvieran un reloj biológico que les recordaba que tenían que lloriquear a una hora exacta.

Una tarde después de escuela como cualquier otra. La puesta de Sol sobresalía de entre la montaña de basura. Oops… error. No es montaña de basura, es una "montaña de tesoros", descripción que utilizaba Rena Ryuugu para referirse al lugar donde encontraba "monadas" para llevárselas muy emocionadamente consigo a casa.

Precisamente hacía ya tres horas que Sonozaki Mion, Ryuugu Rena y Maebara Keiichi habían dejado de participar en las actividades del club para dar por concluida la jornada llena de juegos, castigos, humillaciones y risas macabras. Seguidamente, se dedicaron a estudiar, como buenos niños, las lecciones de matemáticas correspondientes a todos los grupos, y como siempre, el genio del club, Maebara Keiichi tuvo que resigarnase a explicar cada una de las diferentes operaciones para los tres grupos distintos: Tenía que explicarle las operaciones básicas con álgebra a Satoko, Rika y Hanyuu, explicar la desfactorización a Rena, y para colmo, explicarle a la vaga de Mion algunos problemas de geometría analítica.

Se quejaba en voz alta y amargamente el tener que explicarles a todos, pero muy en el fondo se sentía feliz y una especie de "héroe" de poder compartir tiempo, conocimientos, y de paso ayudar a Chii-sensei.

Después de salir de la pequeña aula de clases, Hanyuu, Rika y Satoko se despidieron del resto del grupo, dejando sólos a Mion, Rena y Keiichi.

Rena pidió que la acompañaran a visitar su "lugar de estar", con lo cual tuvo lugar la siguiente escena:

**_FLASBACK_**

-Porfavor, ayúdenme a sacar a Kenta-kun de la pila de tesoros –imploraba encarecidamente- Hace tiempo que lo busco sacar, pero está muy hundido entre tantas cosas… -explicaba con cara de cansancio pero a la vez de ternura-

- Pues tendrá que ser otro día -replicaba Keiichi serio- Dentro de algunos minutos se hará de noche y será peligroso andar por ahí. ¿Qué te parece si mañana vamos 45 minutos antes que el sol se ponga? -sugería gentilmente mienras miraba de reojo a Mion como pidiendo apoyo-

- Ummm... Keii-chan tiene razón -apoyaba Mion- Será para mañana...

- O-ne-gai -deletreaba sílaba por sílaba mientras juntaba su manos en señal de pedir un favor-

- Geez, no insistas, Rena -decía Mion con aires de superioridad- Keii-chan ya ha dicho lo mis-

- ¡Descuida, descuida! -decía Keiichi mientras hacía gestos con sus brazos para detener el habla de Mion- Está bien, iremos, después de todo quizá lo lleguemos a sacar antes que anochezca -comprendía motivado por la cara tierna de Rena-

- ¿¡Qué has dicho?! -exclamaba celosa la Sonozaki- ¿A qué se debe tan repentino cambio de actitud?!

En menos tiempo del que pudiese percatarse, Rena y Keiichi emprendieron una carrera hacia la pila de basura, dejando a Mion terriblemente pausada.

- ¡Venga, Mion, acompáñanos, que terminaremos en un santiamén! -alentaba Keiichi mientras corría y miraba hacia atrás-

-E... ¡esperen, no me dejen sóla! -gritaba enfurecida la peliverde mientras comenzaba a correr-

Pronto esa furia se convirtió en risas y humillantes carcajadas al observar como Keiichi, gracias a que estaba mirando para todos lados menos hacia adelante, se había propinado un buen moretón en su cabeza al darse contra un poste. Mion no se paró de reir en quince minutos más o menos mientras Rena miraba divertida la escena y Keiichi... sólo se limitaba a callar a Mion y a sobarse la frente.

**xx**

Las cigarras nuevamente lloraban. Rena corría hacia donde podía ser la posible localización de Kenta-kun mientras Keiichi y Mion la miraban alejarse de lejos.

- Wow, qué linda la puesta del sol... ¿no es verdad, Keii-chan? -exclamaba asombrada la Sonozaki que estaba parada en la punta de la pila con las manos en sus caderas-

- Sí... es muy linda -concordaba Keiichi mientras empezaba a recordar algunas cosas- Eso me hace recordar... cuando estabamos en el mundo paralelo al nuestro y... yo... las ma-

- Cállate, Keiichi -interrumpía algo divertida Mion, la cual no le gustaba recordar esos sucesos- Esos son cosas del pasado. Tú no tienes la culpa...

- Fue como un sueño... -dijo débilmente y pareciendo estar en un trance, ignorando lo que había dicho Mion anteriormente-

- ¿Cuál es tu problema? -inquiría Mion enfadada- ¿Estamos felices hoy y de repente vienes a echarnos en cara cosas del pasado?, ¡Tsk!

- Lo siento, Mion -respondió Keiichi al prestarle atención a sus palabras- Tienes razón, son cosas del pasado.

-... Y tú nos ayudaste a vencerlas -alentaba Rena detrás de Keiichi, asustándolo-

- ¡Rena! -saltaba él, para sonrojarse un poco-

Las risas siguieron continuando hasta que quedaban sólo unos segundos para que la luna y el manto negro de estrellas se apoderaran del crepúsculo que gobernaba hasta esos momentos.

Las cigarras siguieron llorando hasta que la última esencia del Sol se escondiese en la pila de basura de aquel lugar.

* * *

_**Segundo drabble de este fic. Espero que les guste n.n Debo agregar que en mi drabble anterior, en el de Satoshi y Shion, habían pasado una semanas desde el Festival de Watanagashi.**_

_¿Dejan reviews? n.n_

Nos vemos.


End file.
